


Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Shakens

by Liightley



Series: Star Wars: The Sequel Trilogy (Keith MacDonald Edition) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liightley/pseuds/Liightley
Summary: Hi, I'm Keith MacDonald. You can find me on Twitter @SuprKeith. Thinking back on the Sequel Trilogy in retrospect, I think I have a general idea of what could be a better trilogy, with a defined start and end, and a more cohesive story that rhymes with the other two trilogies without J.J. Abrams' reliance on nostalgia or Rian Johnson's desire for auteurship. No director wars here, no Disney, no political agenda, just Star Wars. Grab a snack and enjoy the read! I apologize if the whole episode isn't there, I'm writing it one chapter at a time. Feedback is appreciated.
Series: Star Wars: The Sequel Trilogy (Keith MacDonald Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973593
Kudos: 1





	Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Shakens

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

EPISODE VII

THE FORCE SHAKENS

Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister REGIME has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the galaxy's hope, has been destroyed.

With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave COALITION. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.

Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Tatooine, where an old friend beacons...

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BEACON**

A sandy desolate planet, two scorching suns, and a haven for criminals and bounty hunters, Tatooine was not a planet any sane or normal person would visit. Especially so, as several of the Regime's Resurgent-class Star Destroyers hovered in the planet's orbit, sending Upsilon-class shuttles to the surface, each escorted by several of the Regime's advanced TIE fighters.

This was FN-2187's first mission as a stormtrooper after being promoted from a janitorial position. The mission: capture the Skywalker beacon from the enemy. Standing in a double-filed line on the transport shuttle, holding his Regime standard issue F-11D blaster rifle, FN-2187 stood uneasy. He had only been in the training simulations. War was different than training. But, he wanted to move up the ladder. Experience outranked everything, he guessed.

The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable, and the lights kept flickering nonsensically, but FN-2187 and his batch was forbidden from falling out of line. Just stay at attention, ready to open fire upon landing.

On the surface, BB-8, a BB-unit droid, accompanying Poe Dameron, Wing Commander of the Coalition and ace pilot, rolled beside him as they approached a house in Mos Eisley. BB-8 was afraid of the Regime transport ships approaching from the sky, so he rolled extra close to Poe, like a loth-cat rubbing against a leg.

The door slid open, and the pair entered. Inside waited an old man whose name was Lor San Tekka. The man held a device out to Poe, which Poe came to accept. Holding the device firmly in Poe's hand, Tekka said to him, "This will begin to make things right."

He continued, "I've traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force."

"Well, because of you, now we have a chance," Poe responded, gesturing he now has the device, "The General's been waiting for this for a long time."

The sound of TIE fighters flying over screamed. BB-8 played scared beeps. Poe bent down to BB-8, "Hey, BB. I'm scared too. But this tracker," he showed the droid the device, "is totally worth it."

BB-8 played a nervous beep as he opened up a chamber, and Poe plugged the device in. After downloading the information, Poe unplugged the device, placed it on a table, and smashed it with a tool. He then faced the door, and turned to Tekka,"You have to hide," he suggested.

"And you have to leave. Go."

Poe nodded, and left.

The lights of the shuttles beamed down onto the streets of Mos Eisley, Poe running as far as he could, BB-8 rolling behind him. Some villagers went and grabbed their blasters from their homes, readying themselves in cover positions as if they had experienced an intrusion in their town before.

The transports began landing in the middle of the streets, pushing debris in all sorts of directions. When FN-2187's transport landed and the door opened, his batch moved out, already shooting at hostile villagers. FN-2187 pointed his blaster at his opponents, but he quickly noticed that they were just civilians defending themselves. He couldn't shoot. FN-2187 had a bad feeling about this mission.

"Come on, BB-8, hurry!" Poe said to the droid struggling to follow him across the sand. BB-8 beeped in a panic as they returned to their Republic white and blue T-70 X-wing starfighter hidden between two homes. Poe climbed up into the pilot seat, strapped himself in, and pulled BB-8 up with the magnet lift into the astromech chamber of the starfighter.

"Over there! Over there!" gestured a nearby stormtrooper. They started shooting their blasters at the X-wing. Before Poe could lift off, the starfighter rocked him inside. The diagnostics displayed his left engine to be in critical condition, rendering his X-wing useless. BB-8, having watched the whole thing happen, rotated his head over and started beeping in Binary to Poe.

"I see 'em!" replied Poe, as the X-wing's turret came out of its compartment and rotated to face behind. He pressed the trigger, firing a large blaster bolt at the stormtroopers. An echoing _peuow_ blasted the stormtroopers off their feet.

Poe leapt out of the X-wing, EL-16 blaster rifle in hand, and kept running. Coming out onto the streets, he lifted his blaster and shot at a stormtrooper.

FN-2187's friend and fellow stormtrooper FN-2003, who he knew as Slip, fell to the ground. He paused, straggling behind his batch. He came over and kneeled in front of Slip. Struggling to keep himself alive, Slip placed his bloody hand over FN-2187's helmet, leaving a fingered stain as he fell lifeless and unconscious.

FN-2187 stood back up, only to see stormtroopers grabbing terrified families and shooting at villagers attempting to run away.

A large TIE fighter approached the chaos, pushing debris against the buildings as it landed in the middle of a wide street. It was the TIE Silencer, piloted by the fearsome Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren.

With little resistance, the surviving villagers were rounded up by the stormtroopers. Tekka was brought out of his home by two stormtroopers, one of them carrying the broken device.

A stormtrooper commander ordered FN-2187 to standby. His batch surrounded the villagers, who were helplessly grouped in a circle.

Kylo Ren wore a hooded black robe, a tight wastbelt and an intimidating mask. He stepped down the ramp of his TIE, passing the two stormtroopers guarding it attentively, and approached Tekka.

"Look how old you've become," he said to the helpless old man.

"Something far worse has happened to you," Tekka replied, "I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

Kylo saw the smashed device in the stormtrooper's hand, "You've destroyed the tracker to the Skywalker beacon," he said. Then he lifted his hand, and the device started shaking. It magically _whooshed_ out of the stormtrooper's hand and into Kylo's.

"The Regime rose from the dark side. You did not," Tekka explained.

"I'll show you the dark side," Kylo replied as the already broken device suddenly crushed itself into little bits. His hand seemed to control the crushing, because his fingers looked like they tensed up as it happened.

"You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family."

"You're so right," Kylo replied again, igniting a cracklingly unstable red-hot blade-like beam from the hilt in his hand, in the shape of a cross blade with two shorter beams coming out of the side. He struck Tekka down.

FN-2187 was startled out of his attentive position.

Kylo turned to Captain Phasma, an elite stormtrooper adorning chromium armor, "All droids are to be confiscated."

"Sir," she added, "the villagers?"

He took a look at the villagers standing in the circle, "Kill them all," he said. The stormtroopers surrounding them raised their blasters. The villagers panicked. Kylo turned and walked away.

"On my command," Captain Phasma ordered. After a few short seconds she commanded the troopers to "Fire."

FN-2187 stood with his blaster rifle aimed at the villagers and was too horrified to actually shoot. So, he lowered his blaster and shook his head, while his fellow stormtroopers killed what he believed to be a group of innocent people.

"Nothing here, go ahead," said a stormtrooper to another that was carrying an FWMB-10 repeating blaster, better known as the megablaster. The trooper fired it at Poe's abandoned X-wing, destroying Republic property.

BB-8, who was then several blocks away, beeped in reaction, as he and Poe saw the burst of flame over the rooftops of the buildings.

"Come on, BB, we need to find the beacon," Poe said to the droid, who moaned softly as he rolled away from the massacre with Poe.


End file.
